Tendrils of Love
by SuiseisekiTamura
Summary: America visits a small town, but a special being suddenly emerges... M for Yaoi, tentacles, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first writing of anything regarding sex, so please review and give pointers!

"Man, I can't believe I found this place!" Alfred squealed as he looked around at the ghost town. The buildings looked like they would fall apart any second, with the rotting brown wood only adding to the atmosphere. A tumbleweed aimlessly rolled in his path, bouncing as if it was led on a string. "This is awesome!" He gave a thumbs up at the town. Walking around, he poked and prodded at various old remains of what was once a prosperous mining town. Stepping out of the decrepit general store, Alfred looked up at the sky from the middle of what was once Main Street. White, wispy clouds gracefully lined the deep cerulean sky and floated on by like bird feathers.

That's what he would have seen, however, if the sky wasn't suddenly dark and menacing.

"Huh… Didn't say anything about a storm today…" Alfred laughed and continued strolling through what was once the bustling street of the town. As he stepped on a twig, the snapping sound alerted him to another sound, this one more sickening. It sounded as if someone's wet, moldy boots stepped into a pile of soured pudding. Turing around, he took one look at the maker of the broad shadow and screamed in horror.

The gargantuan thing that stood before him was an abomination in every sense of the word. Its body, or lack thereof, was just a green pulsating sphere with a mass of long, writhing tentacles extending from it. It had no mouth to speak of, just a large red eye. It seemed to look around the deserted town for something. And then its eye met Alfred's bright blue ones, somewhat hidden behind his glasses. The monster had found what it was looking for.

Seemingly moving at the speed of light, it wrapped one of its appendages around the man, immobilizing him. "What the hell do you want?" Alfred screamed, struggling against its strong grip. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" The thing whispered, despite having no visible mouth. Reaching another tendril over and stroking Alfred's chin, he whispered, "I want you." His azure eyes widened, and he continued writhing vainly in the grasp. "Oh, you can't escape, and don't even think about screaming, you poor thing." A green tentacle whipped itself around and shoved itself into the man's mouth. The young man gagged as the tentacle exerted more pressure down his throat. "Got it?" Alfred frantically nodded as best as he could, letting his glasses fall off in the process. "Good." The creature let his voice ring throughout the town with its sickeningly sweet poison as he took the appendage out of his mouth. The town resumed its desolate state, seemingly ignoring the massive elephant in the room. A tumbleweed aimlessly rolled by the abomination. **Oh God**, Alfred thought, **please let this be the end of it, oh God please!** "Let's get down to business, shall we?" The thing whispered, stretching one of its many tentacles to Alfred's shirt. The personification could only look at it in horror, his bright azure eyes laced with fear meeting the solid red one brimmed with pure lust. "Oh, do stop struggling…" It adjusted itself, unwrapping Alfred and giving him a breath of fresh air. He tried to run away, only for the thing to grab onto his arms and legs and spread him like a starfish. The tentacles began clumsily unbuttoning the shirt. As they unbuttoned a button, the tendrils would then ooze over the exposed skin. Alfred restrained a moan as they got closer and closer to the final button, and down near his penis. Finally, the brown shirt lay splayed open, revealing muscular chest that lay beneath the layer of pesky clothing. "Oh my, you are indeed magnificent…" "Sh-shut up!" Another appendage burst out of the monster's back and lunged for Alfred's chest, secreting ooze as it touched it. "Are you sensitive… there?" A tentacle flicked across the man's perky nipple, causing a rough gasp to escape his lips. "You… bastard…" Alfred panted, trying to hide the mere fact that he was feeling himself harden.

He crossed his muscular legs, but the beast noticed this and wrapped them with his slimy appendages, pulling them apart in the process. "Now now, we can't have any of that…" It whispered, flicking a small tendril against the young man's ear as he shivered in the beast's tentacles. The beast slid yet another of his tendrils down Alfred's body, taking his time to touch every piece of skin. "Mm? Did you say something?" It stopped moving and looked at the strained face of the young man. "N-nothing!" Alfred blushed, trying to forget that he tried to encourage the thing to just hurry up and fuck him already. "Very good…" It then shoved two tentacles down. One began unzipping the khaki pants, exposing his crisp white boxers, and the other shoved itself down said boxers and began to play with the ever-hardening penis. Alfred restrained a moan as the appendage twirled itself around and squeezed ever so slightly. "Feel free to make all the noise you want." The monster uttered, pulling off the pesky boxers and revealing Alfred's cock, wrapped up in a green tentacle. He couldn't help but moan as the two tentacles began stroking his cock. A third extended itself to play with his nipples, flicking them in all directions rapidly. Alfred moaned, much to his horror, and begged the thing to play with him faster. "As you wish."

It began to rub up and down, occasionally vibrating against his cock. The ooze secreted onto it acted as a lubricant, causing the young man to writhe in pleasure. He forgot entirely about the abomination that was treating him like nothing more than a sex toy, he just wanted this moment to last. Pre-cum began to leak out, which the monster flicked away, sending a shiver of pleasure up Alfred's spine. "Oh God…" He whispered as the monster's tentacle slithered against his testicles. He was so intoxicated by the pleasure that he didn't see yet another appendage feel around his anus. It plunged in, causing Alfred to scream in a mix of agony and euphoria. He could feel himself reaching his climax, and he tried to tell the beast that, but the sheer pain from the tentacle shoving itself in and out of his anus kept him from doing that. As the beast felt around inside of him, it felt his prostate and pushed against it. At that point, Alfred screamed, his mind nothing but pleasure and pain mixed up in a cacophony of lust. His body arched as his cock extruded cum everywhere. Alfred writhed in the beast's arms once more, and finally calmed down, leaving him panting and blushing profusely.

"You make a good pet…" The thing whispered, looking at the panting, cum-stained body of the personification. "I'll make sure to take you home where I can play with you whenever I want."

An exhausted scream rang through the town.

Again, please comment with whatever I could do better!


	2. Chapter 2

Since you all asked for it, here's a continuation of Tendrils of Love. Again, I'm not very good at this, but please enjoy.

"Welcome to your new home, my pet…" The beast cooed to Alfred as it flicked a light switch. The lamp atop a desk illuminated the area, revealing it to be a rather damp and cold place, with concrete floors and walls. A large computer screen flickered on by the lamp, begging the beast to input a password. To the left of the two were several cages, most of which lay empty. One of the cage doors eerily swung open, creaking as it did so. "This will be your new bedroom." The beast flung Alfred into the cage and shut the door, despite Alfred's protests.

"Hey, let's get this straight! Just because you raped me does not mean I'm your pet! And furthermore, can't you at least tell me your name?" Alfred screamed, banging on the bars furiously. "When I get out of here-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Please, get a grasp on reality, will you?" The being interrupted, shaking a tentacle at Alfred threateningly. The other tentacles worked on the computer, typing in a strange language the personification didn't understand. The letters, if one could call them that, were a strange mix of waves and curves. After typing the letters into the slime caked keyboard, the being cackled. "Target number three acquired." A picture of Matthew smiling showed up on the computer.

"T-that's my brother! If you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Alfred screamed, banging on the bars. Although worn out from the rape, he found the final strength to dent a bar. Alfred slumped on the floor, tired from the eventful day. "You…"

"I would appreciate if you didn't destroy my furniture, thank you very much." The monster sighed, floating away from the computer and past Alfred's cage. "Keep that up, I dare you." It whispered menacingly, stroking his new pet's leg with a tentacle. "So long… Be good." The beast floated past him, opening the door and shutting it slowly. The door's shutting sound rang out in the room as a reminder of defeat.

Birds chirped merrily above as Matthew walked through a dense forest. A crystal-clear creek rushed by him. Trees stood tall and majestic, blanketing the sun's harsh rays with their blanket of leaves. Matthew took in a breath of fresh air, noting the pure taste of the air. "Wait… This doesn't smell right…"

"And you'd be correct." Matthew whirled around and saw the beast tower above him. He cowered in fear, trembling. "Don't worry… I'm not here to hurt you." Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and started backing away slowly. He stepped on a twig and heard it snap underneath him.

The beast extended a tentacle and wrapped it around Matthew's hand. "Don't go… Stay!" It cooed, extending the tentacle and making it wrap around Matthew's arm entirely. He struggled and whimpered in its powerful grasp. The being chuckled at his target's whimpers, and summoned another tentacle. This one slithered towards Matthew, stuffing itself down his shirt.

"W-what are you- Ahh…" Matthew whimpered, feeling the tentacle flick his nipple. He shivered as another tentacle reached under his shirt and lifted it. Soon, his shirt was off, revealing his somewhat muscular torso. "U-um…" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself defensively.

"Why do you resist pleasure?" The being whispered, flicking an appendage across Matthew's cheek. "Just open yourself to me, and you'll feel all better. A chill breeze whipped across the two. Matthew looked at the monstrosity before him, unsure of what to think. Should he let himself be at the mercy of the creature? Matthew took a deep breath and reached for his belt, slowly unbuckling it. The zipper on his pants seemed to be too loud, as he let them drop. His face blushed a deep crimson as he bent down and lowered his boxers. Matthew stared at the creature before him.

"Oh? What's this?" The monster rubbed a tentacle against Matthew's hair curl, sending ripples of pleasure through his body. He moaned as the tentacle first twirled it, rubbed it, and then pulled on it. Matthew could feel himself harden, and he felt an unknown urge in his body. "It makes you feel good, doesn't it?" The being asked, sending another tentacle to Matthew's body, making it slowly slither down his chest. It got ever closer to Matthew's cock, but would then stop and slowly circle around, seemingly gracing every area with its pleasure-inducing ooze.

"You feel…" Matthew gasped before falling down in ecstasy. Before he landed on a rather prickly bush, however, a few tendrils grasped his back, one of them touching his ass. The tentacle on his chest, after spending a seemingly agonizing amount of time exploring it, finally made it to Matthew's member, sliding up its length. The personification moaned in impatience.

"Your time will come… Savor the journey." The monster whispered to Matthew, stroking his anus lovingly. Much ooze secreted out of the tentacle, acting as a lubricant of sorts. The other tentacle stroked his cock, the ooze making it slippery. Two other tentacles crossed each other and began sucking on Matthew's nipples, causing his soft moans to become even louder. The tentacle by his anus plunged in, causing him to scream in a mixture of agony and pleasure. The monster stared at Matthew intently, his red eye gazing at the personification's writhing body it held in its appendages. It stopped moving its tentacles, its steely gaze set on Matthew only. Snapping back to reality, it sucked even harder on Matthew's nipples and lovingly stroked his cock, which was leaking pre-cum.

The tentacle inside his anus started exploring, touching everything it could in the cavern. Matthew screamed in ecstasy, his body arching. "P-please go faster!" He begged between his constant stream of moans and pants. He wanted more of the being's touch; He wanted to feel it across his whole body even more.

The tentacle kept plunging in and out of Matthew's anus, setting itself at a fast rhythm. As it kept pounding Matthew's ass, almost reaching his prostate, it wrapped itself around his cock, squeezing it. A tentacle slithered quickly down from his nipple and stroked one of his testicles. The monster looked intently at its victim and plunged into Matthew's anus faster than ever, hitting his prostate hard. The personification screamed, his body writhing as cum emerged from his cock, coating both him and the monster with it.

Quiet settled into the forest. The birds came out of their trees, ignoring the large demon in front of them as they flew intently through the thicket of trees. Matthew panted in the monster's arms, loving its strong embrace. He looked up at the monster, his glasses askew. "Now, come with me… I have something very important to you, and you want more of this, don't you?" The being said, squeezing Matthew's cum-stained body. "I can see you need it, crave it even."

Without an answer from the worn out country, the monster teleported itself back to its lair, silently laughing to itself.

Expect new chapters every week! Also, if you want a particular character to get tentacle-raped, just say his or her name and I'll keep that character in mind. Please rate and review, and if you have any tips, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
